The Story of Bailey Cullen
by RosalieCullenHale
Summary: Carlisle adopts a young human girl named Bailey after he meets her at the hospital when her mother dies. Carlisle found out that Bailey's dad was abusive so he adopted her! R&R! Normal Pairings, first fanfic! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: First story. The whole story is in Bailey's POV unless it is written otherwise. I don't own the sexy beast Emmett or any of the other Cullens.! That's all Stephanie Meyers imagination!)**

_The Story of Bailey Cullen._

**PROLOGUE**

My name is Bailey; Dr. Carlisle Cullen adopted me on December 5th, 2008, just 3 days after my mother had died. I met Carlisle at the hospital when I was with my dad to come see my mom before she died. I guess Carlisle could tell what kind of man my father was because he and I both knew that with my mom gone my dad's beatings would end up coming to me. I was thankful when my dad eventually told me I was better off staying with the Cullen's than with him. I look at Carlisle more as a friend right now, but when I go to school I explain him as my adoptive father.. I cannot thank Carlisle enough for adopting me. I don't miss my old family, and the Cullen's are my new one. Everyone has been...pretty nice, even Rosalie, they all thought I was very mature for my age, and I guess they're right. I have been living with the Cullens for a bout 2 months now and everything has going pretty good. But anyway, that's me. Bailey Gianna Cullen.

**CHAPTER 1 -**

Feeling muddy and gross after a long game of baseball with the Cullens, I quickly showered. I sucked compared to them but I had fun anyways. As I threw my dirty clothes into the laundry hamper I felt bad for Esme having to wash my clothes … again. I dried myself off and slipped into my favorite pair of pajama bottoms and put on a t-shirt that had a picture of a camera on it. I loved photography so when Alice saw this shirt, she "had to buy it." Loosening the towel on my head I let my hair fall onto my shoulders, it was still wet but I liked to air dry it because it always looked better with natural waves. As I walked down the stairs I saw Carlisle reading a book and Esme looking through an old photo album. She looked up and immediately smiled at me and closed the scrapbook.

"All cleaned up dear?" Esme placed the scrapbook onto the coffee table and patted a spot on the couch, motioning me to sit beside her. As I walked across the foyer and into the sunken living room I noticed the fireplace was on. I loved it when the fireplace was on and Esme, Carlisle, and I were the only ones home. It was so relaxing. Esme sat on the other end of the couch and I lay down so my head was on a pillow in her lap. She softly stroked my hair and I opened my eyes wide, trying not to fall asleep. Esme gave a small chuckle and kissed my forehead, I opened my eyes. "What?" I smiled and waited for an answer. Esme sighed wistfully, "Bailey, I love you and I'm glad I have my very own child to care for and love for.. I'm sure your siblings feel the same way about having a little sister." She brushed her fingers over my forehead. "And I'm glad to have someone to take care of me." I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the days of my mother and father's arguments and when my brother would take me out for ice cream to make me feel better. I shut my eyes tight, I was trying to hold back tears but they took over and before I knew it Esme was holding me close to her and Carlisle was rubbing my back.

"Bailey? What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in Esme's voice but I was crying too much to be able to talk. After a few minutes I calmed down a little bit. "I… miss my brother..." I hid my face in my hands. "I know I sound so selfish… I'm sorry." I felt my hands being pried away from my face and was now looking Carlisle in the eye. "Bailey," He said softly. "We do not think you sound selfish. It's only your first few months of being adopted. It's only expected you miss some of your old family." He kissed my forehead now. We sat there in silence as I lay across the couch, my feet in Esme's lap and my head in Carlisle's. He stroked my hair and let his fingers dance across my forehead. I closed my eyes and after what felt like an hour, I was being carried and placed in my bed.

**(A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I have 11 others written out. If you have any suggestions for me I can just go and edit my other chapters!)**


	2. The Dare

The next time I opened my eyes it was sunny outside and I could hear Jake and Esme in the kitchen. Esme was preparing breakfast for Jake, as she always did on Saturday's. I got out of my bed and saw that I was dressed in my blue and red polka-dotted PJ's but still had my camera shirt on. I got out of my bed and walked downstairs to find that Jake had already scarfed down a half a stack of pancakes and was onto the other half. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. He was such a pig. Sometimes I secretly wondered if he should phase into a pig and not a wolf. I laughed to myself and Esme and Jake now both had their eyes on me.

"Good morning sweetie." Esme said as she finished washing the dishes. She came over to me after drying her hands and gave me a hug. "Good morning. Umm, I was in my PJ's… who-"Before I could say anymore Esme cut me off. "Don't worry dear; it was me, not Carlisle." I sighed out of relief and right on queue Carlisle walked through the kitchen doorway, looking flustered. I assumed he heard what I had asked and was taken aback. I didn't think he had but I wanted to be sure. He quickly kissed Esme and was out the door. If I had human eyes there was no way I would have been able to see him. Esme chuckled and served Jake a plate of bacon and eggs. The only time they ever used the kitchen was if Jake was coming over, or if my friends were coming over.

"Hey shrimp." Jake said with a smirk. My head snapped in his direction and I glared. "I'm not in the mood for you today. What do you want?" I asked, annoyed, I was feeling awful today, headache and a sick stomach. "Ohh, nothing really, I just was gonna dare you to eat this juicy, fat, greasy piece of bacon…" He dangled the bacon in front of my face and I pushed him away, disgusted. "Jake, really. The adjectives you chose to describe that slice of bacon were horrible. If you want me to eat it, say things like yummy, scrumptious, and magnificent. Not greasy and fatty. Moron." I muttered the last part and got a look of disapproval from Esme. Jake looked at me and smiled deviously. "Bailey, I dare you to eat this 'magnificent, yummy, scrumptious' piece of bacon." He said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the piece of bacon from his hands and shoved it into my mouth before Esme could stop me. I was feeling sick that morning and Jake knew it, but I would get him back. I smirked at him as I chewed and I knew he could see the look of disgust on my face. But wait, I could feel it coming back up my throat. Yes! My plan was working! As I felt it come up into my mouth I opened it and pointed it in Jake's direction, hurling all over him. Though I felt like crap for eating it, and then throwing it up, it was all worth it when I saw the look of disgust now clearly showing upon his face. "BAILEY! WHAT THE HECK!" He yelled at me and was stalking towards me. Esme pushed him aside and told me to go into the living room. I did as I was told because the look on Esme's face was far from amused. After about 20 minutes Esme and Jake came into the room. Jake was wearing some of Emmett's clothes which consisted of a G-Unit sweater and some baggy jeans. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bailey. I want you to apologize to Jake for throwing up on him." She looked at me sternly and I groaned. "But he dared me!" Esme wasn't having any of this nonsense today. "I don't care, Bailey. You didn't have to eat it and then throw up on him!" I sighed in defeat and apologized to Jake. "Jake, I'm sorry you dared me to eat that piece of bacon even though I'm and I'm also sorry for your slow reflexes. How could you not have seen through my plan?!" I was laughing loudly now and had to sit on the couch so I wouldn't fall over. "Bailey. Gianna. Cullen. Apologize now." Esme looked furious so I decided to apologize for real this time. "Jake, I'm sorry." I mumbled. He ruffled my hair. "Awe its okay shrimp. I forgive ya." Ugh. Jake was so annoying!


	3. Visiting Carlisle

After Jake had gone off with Nessie, Esme had to go bring Carlisle his "lunch" to work. They had to do so much just to keep up this charade. "Bailey? Would you like to come with me to bring Carlisle lunch?" Did she even have to ask? I always went places with her, and I can admit I did kind of cling to her a little bit, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes please. Just let me go get dressed." She nodded and I went up to my room. I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of dark brown Uggs, some skinny jeans, and a light green hoodie. Alice wasn't here so I could wear whatever I wanted. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and was walking to the car with Esme in no time. We got into the Mercedes and I nestled into its cool leather seats. Esme hummed the whole way to the hospital and I looked out my window at the trees and wildlife. When we arrived at the hospital I grabbed Esme's hand and walked to the front desk with her. I stayed close to her side as I was; believe it or not, very shy around people I didn't know. Esme asked where Carlisle was and the nurse said he was in his office. We walked down there together and Carlisle's face lit up when he saw us.

"My two favorite girls!" He met us halfway and gave us each a hug and Esme a kiss. He looked at the lunch bag and smiled. "My lunch! Thank you, Esme. I'm starving." Carlisle winked at me and we walked into his office, which was larger than I remember. I sat down in one of the dark leather chairs and looked around at all his awards and certificates. Carlisle shut his door, making it quieter in his office. "So, how are you today?" He wasn looking at his files, not Esme or I, but Esme took the floor.

"Well, Bailey got herself into some trouble this morning." Esme looked at me and I groaned. Carlisle stopped looking at his files and up at me.

"What did you do?" Before I could answer Esme was already telling him.

"Jake dared her to eat something, and she knows she shouldn't have because she's ill, but she threw up on him." I rolled my eyes and Carlisle spoke now.

"Bailey, do not roll your eyes at your mother. Do you want to tell me why you did it? Come, sit." He patted his knee and I sat on it, looking at him.

"Well, I just wanted to prove I wasn't a chicken and could eat it, even though I'm sick and knew I was on the verge of puking anyways.." I said with a little too much amusement in my voice. Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"Bailey, do you promise me it won't happen again?" His golden eyes were boring into mine when he spoke.

"Yes. I promise." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Well then, now that that is settled, you two should be on your way home. I'm due for surgery in a minute. Bailey, get some rest okay sweetheart? You're as pale as your mother and I." He chuckled. Esme gave him a quick kiss and we headed back to the car.

"Esme, don't you get lonely at home because Carlisle is always at work?" I always did wonder, but this is the first I mentioned it to her. She sighed. "Of course I miss him, but now that I have you I am always keeping busy so I don't notice his absence as much." She smiled at me and in 20 minutes we were back home. When we got inside the house Esme told me to go clean my room. I assumed it was a small punishment from the day's earlier events but I didn't complain. In 10 minutes I had my room cleaned and spotless. I went back downstairs but couldn't find Esme.

"Esme? Where are you?" I searched everywhere but she was nowhere in sight. I hid in my room under my blankets, I was kind of scared and she didn't have a cell phone so I couldn't call her. After about an hour I heard the front door open and close. I knew it was Esme so I ran downstairs into her arms right away.

"Bailey. What's wrong?" She said with a laugh. "Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for an hour…" I looked at her with my lips pressed together. "You didn't tell me you were leaving." I said and crossed my arms.

"Bailey, I left you a note on the kitchen counter, I knew you would want to come with me so I didn't tell you I was going." I looked at her with a pained expression.

"You … didn't want me to come?" She shook her head with a smile. "No, I wanted you to finish cleaning your room. I'm sorry, I promise to tell you next time I'm going out, okay? Now help me with these groceries, the pack is coming over for dinner tonight."


End file.
